Tout ira mieux demain
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, rien n'est plus dur que vivre. Mais selon Seamus, on ne devrait pas surmonter une telle épreuve seul. Si seulement Lavande pouvait coopérer un peu plus... Pré-romance.
Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide et faisaient s'entrechoquer ses bracelets de cheville.

Ses pieds étaient nus et ses ongles vernis avec soin.

Il y a quelques secondes encore, elle pensait à la mort et à la vie.

Et puis soudain, il y avait eue une lumière dans la nuit.

"Tu devrais dormir." avait-il dit.

Elle avait légèrement souri et pointé la lune du doigt.

"Pas ce soir."

Il l'avait rejoint et entrelacé leurs doigts.

"Ne nous laisse pas. Je sais que parfois tu en as envie mais..."

Il ne finit pas son explication. Elle ne nia pas.

"Tout ira mieux demain ?" compléta-t-elle avec douceur, tirant un peu sur son pull pour se réchauffer.

C'était ce que Seamus lui avait dit après la grande bataille. C'était ce qui l'avait empêché de sombrer.

"Tout ira mieux demain." confirma-t-il, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, serrant la petite main de Lavande dans la sienne.

"Tu est gelée. Entrons."

La jeune fille se laissa docilement guidée à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?"

"Insomnies. Depuis la bataille..."

Il se tut et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Lavande recula brusquement et trébucha sur un sac de cours. Elle tomba et Seamus l'aida à se relever.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

La sollicitude se lisait dans ses yeux. Embarrassée, elle hocha la tête, détournant le regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage aussi éclairé.

"Tes candidatures, ça se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, sentant le malaise.

Le regard de Lavande s'assombrit. Le mannequinat était un rêve d'enfance qu'elle ne parvenait pas à abandonner.

"On peut le dire comme ça." renifla-t-elle avec dédain, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" l'interrogea Seamus, curieux.

"Je peux poser pour l'exposition 'Victimes de guerre'. Les autres agences estiment mon côté monstre trop repoussant."

Elle s'aventura dans un recoin de la pièce que la cheminée seule ne pouvait éclairer, tournant le dos à Seamus.

"Pardon ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées et l'incita à se retourner en attrapant fermement son poignet.

"Ils ne l'ont pas dit comme ça. Cela ressemblait plus à " Veuillez nous excuser mais votre physique ne correspond pas" ou "Je vous prie de comprendre que certains paramètres nous ont empêché de retenir votre candidature." Mais c'est ce que ça signifie. Tu veux toujours te lancer dans la photographie ?"

Elle balaya tout cela d'un geste de main vague, qu'elle espérait nonchalant. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Oui. Lovegood -elle sort avec Dean, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête- m'a dit que son père pourrait me prendre à l'essai pour son journal."

Il hésita un peu. Elle le vit sur son visage.

"Hum ?" l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer, jouant avec ses cheveux pour cacher ce que Greyback lui avait fait.

Il prit une inspiration, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle baissa le regard.

"Quand on avait onze ans je pensais que tu serais la première fille que j'embrasserai."

Il parut surpris d'avoir dit cela à voix haute. Ses mots semblaient avoir quitté ses lèvres sans son autorisation. Son amie se mit à rire.

"J'imagine que tu as dû revoir tes ambitions." déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Que l'on pouvait être stupide à onze ans. Croire que tout irait bien, toujours. Penser que les choses les plus importantes sont les apparences. Rêver de devenir mannequin. Ne pas savoir qu'une guerre, une vraie guerre, peut ruiner votre vie et faire voler vos rêves les plus chers en éclats.

Seamus la regarda une nouvelle fois, et elle souhaita qu'il détourne le regard.

"A vrai-dire, oui. Maintenant je me dis que tu pourrais aussi bien être la dernière." dit-il doucement en caressant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

La réaction de Lavande fut des plus innatendues. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant se cogner contre le mur. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

"Arrête." souffla-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Seamus, interloqué, en se massant le crâne.

"Arrête de faire semblant. Vous me fatiguez. Je sais que je suis affreuse à regarder depuis... Depuis la guerre. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le voyez pas. Je... suis un monstre."

Sa voix s'était brisée, et la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée n'était qu'un chuchotis.

"Non !"

Il la tenait par les avant-bras, l'empêchant de se dérober à lui.

La conviction dans la voix de Lavande lui avait fait mal.

"Tu ne seras jamais un monstre, car tu as un cœur pur. Greyback aurait tué ce troisième année si tu ne t'étais pas interposée. Tout ce que tu as fait pour l'AD pendant notre septième année m'a ouvert les yeux sur qui tu es vraiment. Tu es une Gryffondor, Brown. Tu te bats pour les gens que tu aimes et ce que tu penses être juste. Tu soutiens tout le monde ici, alors que tu es l'une de celles qui va le plus mal, mais tu préfères le taire."

Seamus s'interrompit au milieu de sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle.

"Greyback ne t'a pas défigurée, il t'a rendue plus belle que jamais. Ta bravoure se lit sur ton visage. Tu es... Magnifique. Je ne te prends pas en pitié. Mon intérêt pour toi ne date pas de la Dernière Bataille. Quelque chose en toi a changé cette année et m'a donné envie de te connaître mieux. On a ri ensemble, on a pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'est battu côte à côte."

Seamus s'arrêta de nouveau, pour soulever le menton de Lavande, afin qu'elle le regarde.

"C'est sûrement égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Et il te faut un soutien, tu ne peux pas le nier. Si l'on ne fait rien, on finira tous les deux dans ce Lac, tu le sais, et ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Tu es l'une des rares choses qui me donnent envie des'endormir ce moment. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Je ne peux même pas te dire que je t'aime, c'est encore trop tôt... Et je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau. Quelque chose s'est brisé, lors de la bataille."

Lavande le regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Aide-moi. J'ai besoin d'essayer. Je n'arrive plus à vivre comme ça. Aide-moi à respirer."

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras et elle pleura. Elle pleura longtemps. Il pleura avec elle. Il pleurèrent ensemble, toute la nuit. Ils pleurèrent jusqu'à s'endormir dans un fauteuil, dans un amas de jambes et de bras difficiles à identifier. Ils pleurèrent, mais pour une fois ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Et peut-être parce que Seamus l'avait répété tant de fois, ou peut-être parce que leur fardeau leur semblait plus léger à porter à deux, ils avaient tous deux ce curieux sentiment, que demain tout irait mieux.


End file.
